


I'll Crawl Home

by CourierSix96



Series: tma ramblings [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character Emma Harvey, let michael be happy goddamnit, season 3 spoilers? kinda, the calm before the storm, written before 167
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierSix96/pseuds/CourierSix96
Summary: Michael enjoys some domestic bliss before his trip to Sannikov Land.*2020/05/14* This was written well before episode 167 dropped, so the Emma in this fic is practically an OC.
Relationships: Michael Shelley/Emma (The Magnus Archives)
Series: tma ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677889
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	I'll Crawl Home

“We’re going to have to tell them eventually, you know?” Emma sat cross-legged on the bed behind Michael, combing through his shoulder length blonde hair with her fingers.

“I know, I know, but how do we say it? Sorry Gertrude, sorry Elias, we’ve been secretly seeing each other for the last 5 years and decided on getting engaged?” 

Emma snorted, sectioning out his hair before meticulously French braiding the wavy strands. “No, I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that we have to send out invitations, and I want to invite Holly from the library, but she's a terrible gossip... Besides, sometimes I swear that Elias already knows. He congratulated me on the engagement almost immediately and told me that ‘he’d love to meet the lucky man’ with this weird look in his eyes. Then there was that time he almost caught us in the archives when we were-“

A faint blush was spreading over Michael’s cheeks over the mention of almost getting caught by their boss’s boss when he cut her off. “I’ll try to talk to Gertrude when we go on the trip for the archives next week. Nothing like a little quality time with your boss in freezing Russia to bring up your personal life. Besides, I’m half afraid I’ll give her a heart attack from shock, she’s not exactly a spring chicken.”

She laughed, bending down to press a kiss to his temple. “I think she’s stronger than you give her credit for. We’ve weathered enough weird occurrences that I’m sure a little office romance is far from the most scandalous thing that has happened all year.”

“I, I guess so.” He joined in with her laughter, still sounding unsure.

“There! You’re done,” Emma finished off the braid with a brightly patterned hair tie, taking a moment to admire her handiwork before speaking again. “Speaking of scandals, did you hear what happened in artifact storage? One of the interns had a complete breakdown, said he kept seeing a door that wasn’t supposed to be in the storage. Apparently, it was somehow begging him to open it. I’m so glad I don’t work in there anymore.” She trailed off, lost in thought. 

Michael stood up from the floor, stretching out the kinks in his back before grabbing Emma by the waist and pulling her down so they were both laying on the bed. 

“Ugh, get off you big idiot, you’re heavy!” Despite the whining she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer, laughing into his neck. 

“Too tired.” Michael rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, breathing in and relaxing for the first time in a week. The two lay in the quiet of the bedroom, thinking of the future yet to come.

“Bring me back some Russian vodka from Sannikov, won’t you?” Emma broke the silence, pulling slightly away from Michael so she could look up at him.

He grinned back down at her with a smile like sunshine. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that Michael had no one to miss him once he became the Distortion and I had to do something about it. It's the real sad Michael Shelley hours up in this bitch.
> 
> I based Emma off of Eric Delano's statement, since she was another one of Gertrude's assistants, I thought it might be nice if her and Michael were involved somehow.


End file.
